With increasing development of science and technology, a variety of electronic devices have built-in fingerprint identification modules. Moreover, the electronic devices are unlocked through the fingerprint identification modules. Generally, a fingerprint identification module comprises a contact region and a fingerprint sensor. When the contact region is pressed by a user's finger, the fingerprint of the user's finger on the contact region is detected by the fingerprint sensor.
Conventionally, a paint-spraying process is performed to spray paint on the contact region of the fingerprint identification module. However, it is difficult to well control the smoothness and thickness of the contact region by the paint-spraying process. If the smoothness of the contact region is insufficient, the surface of the contact region is rough and not aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, if the thickness of the sprayed paint of the contact region is too large, the accuracy of the fingerprint detection is impaired. Moreover, the paint-spraying process cannot form marks on the contact region. In other words, the conventional fingerprint identification module needs to be further improved.